Log: Red Tape In Utopia
Utopia(#369RJ) As soon as a guest enters through the double-doors into Utopia, they're greeted by loud music, ranging from techno to rave to heavy metal, with some choice rock thrown into the mix. Colored lights give the two-story nightclub a hip atmosphere, and it allows for a darker setting as well. The first story is centered around a large dance area, with a stage towards the back for either live performances or the DJ's equipment. Bars can be found on both levels, offering all things alcoholic, with a few non-alcoholic choices as well. There's also a variety of tasty appetizers, small entrees, and desserts available. Surrounding the stage are tables, couches, and even several booths, allowing guests to chat, rest, drink, or watch the dancing. The upstairs level is much the same, except that the center is missing, presenting a balconied view of the dance floor below. There are also rooms for private parties and VIP guests, which generally require a reservation, unless you're /really/ VIP. PC Characters: David and Natasha NPC Characters: Jesse and Randy Just a few days ago, Natasha had received a letter in the mail. Apparently, her liquor license renewal had never been received by the main office. It hadn't been received /months/ ago. And they'd apparently sent her many, many reminders, which she'd never received. She found out about this the last Friday, when the deputy sheriff arrived to serve her an order to shut down her business until this was sorted out. So a weekend of phone calls to the local state department has resulted in a series of runarounds, with her apparently getting nowhere. It's Monday night, the club closed and empty, when Natasha finally gets a visitor. David Green arrives at the front door, knocking and preparing to cajol his way in, all smiles and looking as professional as ever. It was poor Jesse that received the letter, had to deal with the sheriff, /and/ had to deal with an irate Brujah that evening. The Club was shut down, for 'remodeling' according to the sign posted on the front door. A few regulars snuck in to party and help with said remodeling, which involved a lot of breaking things. As if the law is fully going to stop Natasha...But it certainly puts a damper on things. Jesse and Randy got to spend most of the weekend with repairs and redecorating, so they're also not in the best mood by Monday. By the time David arrives, Jesse is trying to take a much-needed nap on one of the couches, Natasha is being a DJ and playing angry music on the stage, and it's Randy that opens the door. He takes one look at David, up and down, narrows his eyes, and says, "We're closed." He points towards the sign before starting to shut the door. David smiles as pleasantly as he can for Randy when he opens the door, though looks plainly disappointed as he's about to be turned out onto the street. He reaches a hand out to press against the door, trying to keep it from completely shutting. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Could I speak to Miss Larson, please?" Randy lets out a longsuffering sigh at David's words. "Just... Don't piss her off. She's already got a headache from the remodeling." He opens the door to usher him inside, shutting the door behind the Shadow Lord. "Boss!" he calls out over the loud noise of Du Hast. "Got a visitor!" Natasha glances over in their direction, noticing the movement more than she does the call, and although her expression remains blank, she does reach to turn off the music. A moan of "Thank god..." can be heard from the couch. David's only answer is a smile that makes him look like that very last person in the world to frustrate someone. Stepping in, he swings his briefcase idly in one hand, looking around at the "remodeling". When the music turns off, he calls out, "What exactly do you plan to do with the remodel, if I may ask? I'm not seeing any definite "plan", per se..." Natasha takes off her headphones, setting them aside before she starts walking towards the stage's edge. "You didn't notice the Chaos theme?" she asks. "The place is gonna get repainted soon anyways. Once it's patched up. Got some talented artists lined up for it, even." She sits on the stage, her legs dangling over the edge. "What brings /you/ here?" "I heard about the remodel. Thought it sounded a little strange. And poking around..." David's gaze shifts from the room around him to settle on Natasha. "I noticed a few other oddities. Might we talk further in your office?" "Strange? Someone like me remodeling on such an appealing holiday?" asks Natasha, giving a smirk that lacks any mirth. "Yeah, sure, we'll talk." She pushes off the stage and starts walking towards the Employees Only hall. "Can I offer ya a drink?" she asks as they enter the office. The office is much more organized than the club looked, although there's stacks of ignored papers on the desk. There's a few posters of Natasha's favorite artists, and there's a small, framed picture of the previous club owner on one of the cabinets. "I would think you'd be throwing a party, yes." As they enter her office, David moves immediately to take a seat near her desk, groaning as he sets his briefcase down in the chair, though stays standing beside it for now. "Yes, a gin and tonic would be lovely, thank you. We've met a while back, I don't know if you remember..." "That's usually a safe bet," says Natasha, regarding the party. "Make yourself comfortable." She heads over to a mini-bar in a corner and quickly fixes up the gin and tonic. Nothing for herself, of course. "Yeah, I remember. 'Bout that journalist." "And I'm sure you remember my colleague and good friend, Nicholas Gray?" David says, leaning an arm against the back of the chair, rubbing a thumb against the cushion, idly working at a stain. Natasha steps back over and offers the gin and tonic. "Yeah, I remember him. One of the few willing to work with someone like me. Hear he hasn't really been around, though. So who's heading things up now?" She tilts her head curiously as she watches him. David takes the gin and tonic, raising it in a small toast with a smile to Natasha. "You're speaking to him right now. Which is why I came over." He takes a long sip of his drink, and licks his lips, impressed. "Very nice. Very nice indeed." "I oughta know how t' make a good drink," says Natasha, moving away to sit in her own chair, leaning back. "Been makin' them long enough. So. You're the top dog now, huh? Gotta say, that makes me even /more/ curious 'bout what you're doing here. ...And why you're interested in the remodeling." "Not so much the remodeling. Now, I keep my thumb on a lot of pulses throughout the city, Miss Larson." David lifts his briefcase, setting it on the desk and popping it open to retrieve a piece of paper. "Purely as a hobby, mind you. And when you name came across my desk, I had to take a second look. Seems some bureaucratic screwup has you paying the price. Am I right there?" "You could say that," says Natasha dryly. "That's what I get for tryin' t' play by the books, I suppose. Can't really trust any of those suits." She sits up as he opens the briefcase, resting her arms on the desk. "Did ya figure out where they screwed up?" "I did, indeed. They're a bureaucracy." David holds up a finger. "Oh snap. Yes, I went there." He turns the piece of paper towards her, a copy of the indictment notice she was served with. "A little digging came up with this. Now, I realize our two "nations" never really got along, but I figure now is the time to let bygones by bygones, hmm? We're supposed to have a truce, so let's act like it. Provide me with the copies you made of your license renewal, and I'll see what I can do to expedite the process and get the indictment revoked." Natasha chuckles a little at his joke, and then glances over the paper as it's turned towards her. "You mean, act like it beyond trying to ignore each other?" She taps her fingers on the desk, frowning softly. "I could be down with that. So what do ya want from me? For expediting this." "It's not like we don't have a few things in common. Supernatural beings, hiding amongst the city. There's enough similarity there that our paths will certainly cross in the future." As she mentions payback, David smiles and taps his nose before taking another drink of his gin and tonic. "Nothing more than what anyone would expect. A little tit for tat, should the time come, hmmm?" Natasha's finger taps a few more times before she nods. "I'm a business woman, above all else. What I want is to be able to run this place. I'm not really hurting anyone with my habits or anything, so I don't see why it'd bother you guys, ya know? You do your thing, I'll do mine, and if we run into a mutual beneficial situation, I don't see a reason t' not take advantage. So yeah. You help me out with this, and we'll see if I don't do the same for you someday." David smiles, and sits with his gin and tonic, toasting Natasha briefly with it. "If you have some time, I'm curious about this remodeling you're doing. Do you think you'll finish going through with it?" Natasha smirks a little at the toast. "Yeah, I probably will," she answers. "I've a bit of pride, so it'd be easier to follow through than to admit that I'd gotten tangled up in red tape. So, uh, if ya could keep that on the down-low, it'd be appreciated. Anyways, the place could use an upgrade. I've been slowly trying to make it mine since taking it over. Been a little painful at times, but it's necessary. Eoin and Lena are gonna come and paint the place, too. They're going to make celestial scene that shows up under black light. Stars and comets, things like that." David pantomimes zipping his lips closed. He headtilts and blinks as Natasha namedrops. "Lena? Helena Doyle?" Natasha nods. "Yeah, that's the one. I think... Didn't know her name was Helena. Anyways, met her at the club here, trying to dance, and the three of us got to talking. I rather like the idea. She a friend of yours?" David chuckles and shakes his head in amazement. "Yes, a very recent one, in fact. What a small world, hmmm? Sometimes, it seems there are only a dozen or so people in this city." Natasha smiles. "It can be, yes. Well, as I said, I'm a business woman first. I consider this place a neutral, safe area for anyone that comes here. You or your friends won't find any trouble here, and if anyone started any, they'd have to answer to me an' the boys. I'd take the grievance all the way to Godwin if needed. And I guess the reverse is true. Any of your folks started trouble here, I'd probably come knocking on your door lookin' for a way to set things right." "And since you have yet to come knocking on my door with one of mine's heads on a platter, I assume everything has been going swimmingly. That's good to hear." David cocks his head, looking thoughtful, "Your people...I feel so arrogant using that phrase. Your people seem to have been keeping very quiet lately. Are things just quiet on their own these days? Or has there been a mass exodus of some sort?" "So far, all's well," agrees Natasha. "I figure my tough act helps keep people in line, too, along with the warnings." As he goes on, she looks a little thoughtful herself, and for a brief moment her gaze flicks away from him towards the door. "It's quiet. I haven't gone to Elysium in a while. I don't always bother with the politicking. But... I'm about due t' peek my head in and make sure they remember I'm around. I could see if I catch wind of anything that's of interest to you. But depending what I hear, this might not be enough t "So far, all's well," agrees Natasha. "I figure my tough act helps keep people in line, too, along with the warnings." As he goes on, she looks a little thoughtful herself, and for a brief moment her gaze flicks away from him towards the door. "It's quiet. I haven't gone to Elysium in a while. I don't always bother with the politicking. But... I'm about due t' peek my head in and make sure they remember I'm around. I could see if I catch wind of anything that's of interest to you. But depending what I hear, this might not be enough to cover it," she adds, motioning towards his briefcase. "It's simply an act? Well, I certainly feel more comfortable now," David says, smiling teasingly. Downing the last of his drink, he rises, closing his briefcase and leaving the copy of her indictment on Natasha's desk. "Well, I should really be getting back, Miss Larson. I have quiet a bit of work to do. All my best to you and your club," he says, offering out a hand. "Not entirely, but a little," says Natasha, grinning as she stands. She accepts his hand with a cool one of her own, nodding. "Good luck to you as well, Mr. Green. I'll walk out with you, so the boys know I made it out alive," she teases, moving around the desk to open the door. Category:Logs